Dusk
by imaginair
Summary: One-Shot creepypasta based on the Pokémon Black and White games. What if White/Black wasn't the hero? I do not own Pokémon.


I've always been a huge fan of the Pokémon Black and White games. I found the story so enthralling that each time I played I always got caught up in all the drama. I always looked forward to my encounters with Team Plasma, particularly with N. He was always so intriguing, and his comments were so different from everyone else.

Anyway, one day I really wanted to play my Pokémon White game when I discovered that my game had been damaged and all the data corrupted. I was annoyed, but I decided to go and buy a new one because why not, plus it was my favorite game. While looking online on amazon to find a used game, I found one that was surprisingly cheap compared to the others. When I looked at the description, the seller mentioned that this was a weird game and that it was a hacked game. That should have been a big red flag not to buy the game, but I really wanted to give it a go. Heck, I've never played a hacked game before so it should be fun.

When the game finally was delivered to my home, I eagerly ripped the packaging open and inserted the game into my DS. I thought maybe there would be some creepy intro or something, but it was all normal. I watched N be crowned king and then the big black dragon Zekrom roared at me in greeting. 'Maybe the hack is something silly where your character looks super dorky,' I thought to myself. However, everything was normal. Professor Juniper's intro was the same, I chose my character, who looked completely normal, and named her White. I kind of hoped the hacked game would make Cheren and Bianca look weird, but nothing. In fact, the entire game was exactly the same as before. Well, all the better for me seeing as I got a super good deal on it.

I continued to play the game throughout the week, defeating the gym leaders and Team Plasma along the way. Everything was the same as usual, until I reached Mistralton City when I ran into N again outside of the gym. His conversation was the same as the normal games. "It pains me a little to separate Trainers from their Pokémon when there are ones like you who respect each other," N said before walking off.

When I tried to move my character, she just stood there before a dialogue box popped up saying: "I will never let you take my Pokémon. No matter what, you will never win." With that I could finally move my character around again. 'That was weird,' I thought to myself, 'but whatever.' I continued with my game and everything was exactly the same. Until I reached Dragonspiral Tower where N had summoned Reshiram. When he flew off my character again remained froze and said: "I will stop you N… no matter the cost." I then continued the game as normal. To be honest, I kind of liked all the new dialogue. It was so different from the normal silent hero that you have to work with that will only say the thing that will progress the story.

Further on in the game, when I was crossing the bridge to enter into Opelucid City, the Shadow Triad appeared right on cue and dragged me over. I was ready to quickly skim through Ghestis's boring speech on how it wasn't necessary to summon the dragons and basically saying he was planning on using N and Reshiram to take over the world. However, Ghestis didn't say any of those things. Instead he said: "…. You will never be able to summon Zekrom. Unova will fall under the rule of Team Plasma at the hands of N."

I was really surprised when my character actually responded and said: "I will stop N. I swear in the name of Arceus I will do whatever it takes to stop you from succeeding."

"Such determination. So much like me when I went on my own Pokemon journey as a child," Ghestis responded. 'Huh,' I thought to myself, 'this hack is actually making the story a little more interesting.' Ghestis than continued, "that is why I know you won't succeed. I've seen the way you treat your Pokémon. You have a select team that you keep with you that you take with you to every gym. They are of differing types which makes your team so strong. These Pokémon are the ones who love you completely. However, the Shadow Triad have informed me that in your pursuit of completing the pokedex you have captured and enslaved many Pokémon which you have left to rot in your PC."

I don't know why this bothered me, but for some reason, when Ghestis said these words, I felt sad and kind of bad about myself. He was right. I had a super strong team that I always kept with me. I loved my starter Pokémon, now a Samurott, to pieces and my other team members were awesome, but I hadn't bothered to take out the majority of my other Pokémon to use. Ghestis continued, "I was the same way. I cared little for my Pokémon, except if they were strong enough to win. That is why N is so different. He truly cares for Pokémon, his heart is pure, that is why he will succeed where you will fail." With that Ghestis turned away and walked toward Opelucid city.

My character stood there for a second: "I can't fail… I won't fail," she said before I was given control over her again.

The story continued like normal. I defeated the elite four, met N, who had just defeated Alder, who then summoned the castle and I went in to beat him. However, Ghestis again said something different than what he normally said. Instead he said: "you may go in… but you will not succeed. You are not a hero." 'Wow,' I thought 'that was kind of harsh especially coming from you Ghestis. There's no eviler jerk in all of the Pokémon franchise than you.' I then moved forward and into the throne room.

When N summoned Reshiram to his side I had expected the dark stone to start reacting, but nothing. Instead my character walked forward and immediately we started to battle. 'Huh,' I thought to myself 'I guess I'm really not the hero in this hacked game.' When N threw out his first Pokémon, I saw that it was Level 80. My strongest Pokémon was only a level 60! Totally not fair! Unsurprisingly, N was able to defeat all my Pokemon in the battle. 'Great. Now I'm going to black out and have to work my butt off to even get my Pokemon anywhere near those insanely high levels,' I grumbled to myself as the battle ended. But to my surprised I didn't black out. I just stood there in front of N.

N lifted up his arms in triumph: "I have done it! My truth was strong enough to prevail and now humans and Pokemon will be separated. The world of my dreams will finally come into fruition!"

My character then slowly moved forward: "Pokemon and humans will never be separated. I won't allow it." Suddenly my character tackled N to the floor. 'What!?' I thought in bewilderment. My character was now saying: "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY POKEMON!"

At the same time, N was saying: "White… please! Stop! I can't… breath!" 'Was my character strangling N,' I thought in horror. "White… gasp… my… dreams… please. I… I… beg you… stop." N continued to say. My character remained on top of him with N's sprite flailing beneath her until he stopped moving. Than my character got up and walked back a little. Revealing a dead N. Suddenly, a Zoroark appeared next to N… it was probably the one from his team and began to actually speak.

"N! N!" It cried next to the fallen figure. "Please move N. Please!" The Zoroark than turned to my figure and said: "You! You did this! You'll pay for what you've done!" Suddenly my character took out something… wait was that a knife… and attacked the Zoroark with it. It must not have killed the Zoroark because it started to drag itself away from my character to the other side of the room saying: "All N ever wanted was for Pokemon to be happy… you will pay for this." And with that the Zoroark left the room.

'Well this just got disturbing,' I thought as the game continued. I can't believe that my character literally killed N. Suddenly, Ghestis appeared in the room. My character turned to look at him but said nothing. Ghestis then ran to N's dead figure and actually knelt to the floor and started to shake N. "N! N!" Ghestis called to no response. "… I spent all of N's life preparing him for this moment. I warned him that there were evil trainers in the world… I… I didn't realize how right I was. You killed him didn't you. I should have known. I should have seen the darkness in your heart which is so like my own. My son… my son… I'm sorry that I failed you. You were so pure where I was so dark. I'm so sorry. N… please forgive me." With that Ghestis' figure began to cry.

'Is this literally happening? Wow this is… this is way dark.' I kind of wanted to turn off the game, but I was morbidly interested in what would happen next, so I continued to play. Alder and Cheren then walked in and saw us. "What happened here?" Alder asked as he saw the depressing scene.

To my surprise it was my character that responded: "It was Ghestis! He killed N after I had defeated him."

"What! Ghestis you will be tried and hanged for the murder of N Harmonia, your son. You disgust me. Filthy murderers like you don't deserve to live on this earth.," Alder said as he and Cheren came over and looked like they literally dragged him away from N. Ghestis said nothing in his defense despite him actually being innocent. Alder turned to my character and said: "White, your Pokemon look totally spent, you should go heal them. After that why don't you head on home. I'm sure your mother's worried about you."

Finally, I was able to move my character again. I made my way through N's castle and I was surprised to see a ton of Team Plasma grunts everywhere. There hands were covering their faces and their shoulders were shaking… just as if they were crying. When I approached them, they would say: "Why did you kill our King" or "He was innocent. He only wanted to save Pokemon." Some even said "It should have been me you killed… not Lord N."

Eventually I ran into Anthea and Concordia. Anthea only stared at me and said "… I hate you. I hope you die." When I moved to speak to Concordia she said: "You murdered our innocent brother. You deserve what's coming to you. You better run. He's coming for you."

I was kind of getting creeped out by all this, but it was kind of interesting. I eventually made it out of the castle and down to the Pokemon league. None of the elite four or gym leaders were there to greet me or congratulate me. It was then that I noticed that there was no more music either. When I finally made it to the Pokemon league's Pokemon center, the nurse took my fainted Pokemon and healed them, but when she gave them back to me, she said: "I'm so sorry. You're Pokemon are not fully recovered, in fact they're slowly losing health. It's almost like they've all given up the will to live. We probably won't be seeing you again. Good day."

'What?' I thought to myself. I checked my Pokemon and saw that they were all at half health instead of full. I also noticed that with each step I took that an HP was taken from each Pokemon. I went back to the nurse to have them healed, but she refused. When I tried giving them potions or berries, it just said that it didn't have an affect on them. It didn't take long before each of my Pokemon had died.

I was really freaked out by this point and I started to run back home like Alder told me to. For some strange reason I couldn't use my bike. I could only run. No Pokemon attacked me on my journey through Victory Road and when I paused to try and talk to people, they didn't say anything to me. Finally, I made it out of Victory Road and into Opelucid city. There I met Iris who said: "I know what you did. You better hurry home before he finds you." That was weird, but I decided to hurry back along the routes leading back towards my home.

When I got into Icirrus City, that's when things started to get real freaky (not that they weren't already, but you know what I mean). At the entrance to dragonspiral tower was N. Well it looked like N's sprite, except his hair was covering his face so that his face looked shadowed and dark and his eyes were glowing red. The children that normally danced called to me: "Run White! He's going to kill you!" I then ran through all of twist mountain and to Milstralton City I again saw N's shadowy figure outside the entrance into the runway. I ran past him and into Chargerstone cave.

Now N's figure was following behind me at a distance and no matter where I went, N would be there. When I ran across the bridge, the Shadow Triad met me and said: "If he catches you, he will kill you." While I was running from N, I noticed something strange about the way he was walking, almost like he was limping. This only added to the creepy factor, so I just kept going and hoping to get out of the cave as soon as possible.

When I finally left Chargerstone cave, things weren't so creepy anymore. The shadowy N character was no longer behind me and I felt relieved. The other towns were pretty normal except that literally everyone was standing perfectly still. Not a single person moved and when I would try to talk to them, they would only say: "You shouldn't have killed someone so innocent. Now he's coming to kill you." Castelia city was especially creepy because it was literally empty. There were no sprites of any NPCs anywhere.

I continued along the games map until I came to Accumula town. There on the hill where Ghestis first stood, was N and he was addressing… Pokemon. There were a couple of liepards there, some patrats, munnas, and woobats. He was saying: "My dream was to free you all from oppression. I wanted to create the world where you wouldn't be cruelly stuffed into pokeballs where you would only be released at your trainer's whim. I didn't want you to have to suffer from the endless battles the trainers put you through. I wanted you to be free. I almost succeeded, but then a girl came and took it all away."

I moved my character forward and past the Pokemon crowd and ran down towards my home in Nuvema. I ran into my house and I saw my mom. At this point I was kind of expecting to see a mangled corpse or something seeing how messed up this game was, but there she was watching TV. She turned to me and said: "Hey sweetie! How are you? How's your journey been going? Do you need me to heal your Pokemon… oh your Pokemon! Sweetheart what happened!"

My character said nothing. She slowly walked up to my mom and hugged her. She then said: "I love you," and then made her way up to her bedroom. In my bedroom was N. He stood there in front of me for a while. I tried to move my character back downstairs, but I couldn't move.

Finally, N said: "You killed him… you killed my best friend. He only wanted to help us." It then turned to first person view (you know like when N's telling you his plans after you've ridden the Ferris wheel in the original game) and I can tell you that the image was a thing of nightmares. His wild hair was matted around his head and his eyes were glowing read. When I say his eye were red, I mean that his eyes were only red. There was no white or black… just red. And his mouth was this creepy smile which revealed rows of sharp teeth. He looked more like an animal than a human. N continued, "Your Pokemon or your friends are all dead… at least you can kind of imagine how I feel, but you still must pay for what you've done. I am a Pokemon of my word after all." With that the image of N transformed into Zoroark and lunged toward my figure. The screen went red and a sound of something being sliced and that sound for blood used in RPG horror games sounded. A dialogue box than appeared and said "Zoroark used slash on White's throat. It's super effective."

Thoroughly disturbed, I thought about turning off my DS at that point, but to my surprise the game continued. Now, I saw an image of the seven sages, except for Ghestis, standing around a grave in Celestial Tower. Rood finally said, "We will get revenge on all of Unova for this. We won't let N's murder or Ghestis' unfair trial go unpunished."

"What shall we do?" Gorm asked.

"Freeze all of Unova of course. We still have the other dragon, Kyurem, do we not," Zinzolin said.

The game then went black with a text box appearing and saying, "Two years later." I suddenly was presented with an image of all of Unova covered in white. The image than changed to Professor Juniper's lab with Professor Juniper, Bianca, and Cedric all lying on the ground surrounded in blood. That was gruesome enough, but to make matters worse there were Pokemon surrounding their fallen figures and making weird sounds. At first, I didn't recognize it, but then I realized it was the same sound effect that was used in Pokemon Mystery Dungeons when all the Pokemon are eating food. 'Are the Pokemon eating them!?"

The image then changed to one of Cheren and his family. They were huddled together and looked cold. Suddenly Cheren's mom said: "I'm so cold and I'm starving. We haven't eaten anything for the last three days. Please Cheren… I'm so hungry."

"Mom… he's my best friend. All my other Pokemon, sure, but please not Embroar. He was my starter."

"Cheren… please"

Cheren then said: "… okay." He then brought out Embroar and said "I love you buddy. I always have and I always will. My family and I are going to need one last sacrifice from you." With that the screen went black again and the same slash could be heard followed by that eating sound.

The game continued to show other gruesome scenes. A family saying, they were eating Patrat stew while a boy cried saying Patrat was the one who taught him how to jump cliffs. Another scene showed Pokemon feasting on their trainer's bodies. At this point I felt sick to my stomach and couldn't help but think that I would go vegan from here on out when another image appeared. It was Zekrom.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Zekrom asked "Isn't this the ideal world? Now Pokemon will never be separated from their trainers, now they will be one flesh. Together forever."

With that the screen went dark and I ripped out the game card and threw it to the other side of the room.


End file.
